It's the Most Craziest Time of the Year
by Yume Disney
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Ouran School and what better way to celebrate a holiday then go on vacation to Walt Disney World. While the rest of the Host Club relaxes though, two twins try to get their friends together with the help of a certain sister.2of6


**I know it's not Christmas anymore, but technically time is different between dimensions and since a story is considered a dimension...**

**Here's the second story of the five part Christmas story focusing on the Ouran High School Host Club. This story will have crossovers with xxxHolic and X/1999, but the characters only play a small part. You don't have to read the others to know what's happening, but if you want a better understanding of what's going on, wait and read the others. Enjoy and please tell me what you think of the first chapter. This is my first attempt at writing something other than X or Tsubasa so please tell me if any of the characters are OOC. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tamaki. How are you so perfect?"<p>

"It is because I am with you, lovely princess", Tamaki says lifting up his first guest's chin and giving her his most charming smile. She lovingly sighs as the others shriek in joy.

"Is Hikaru on the left?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm Kaoru."

"And I'm Hikaru."

"Maybe next time, ladies", both twins say simultaneously as Haruhi brings another tray of tea.

"You guys are hopeless, you know that." Both twins smile at her as they lean against her.

"No, Haruhi. I don't think we did", Kaoru says leaning in close to her left ear.

"Why not enlighten us", Hikaru whispers in her right ear.

"You guys."

Tamaki turns over to where the three freshmen are and quickly jumps over the couch, running over to them, "Hold it, you two! Keep your hands off my little girl!"

Kyoya stands from the sidelines, checking on arrangements for the next set of teacups and such. He notices the blonde step on the rug separating the three and him.

Kyoya grips the side of the rug and pulls it out from under Tamaki's feet, "No harassing our newest member."

Tamaki falls forward onto his face. He starts to sulk as he mumbles, "I wasn't trying to harass Haruhi. I wanted to save her from actually being harassed by those twins." He continued to mumble under his breath as he turned to walk away. The Hitachiin twins snicker as they go back to entertaining their guests.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Haruhi turns around to find Hunny running up to her and jumps into her arms, "Haru-chan, do you want to eat cake with Usa-chan, Takashi, and me?"

Haruhi looks down at Hunny and sees he's using his puppy eyes, "Hunny-senpai." Hunny makes his eyes wider as Haruhi sighs. "Alright, Hunny-senpai. Just a quick slice though, so-Hey!"

"Wai! Let's go!" Hunny grabs Haruhi's arm and starts to drag her to the table where Mori was already enjoying a slice of vanilla ice-cream cake. Hunny sits Haruhi down as Mori sets a plate down in front of her.

Instantly, fan girls swarm around the three as they coo over Hunny.

* * *

><p>The time to close the host club draws near as the last few girls leave the music room.<p>

"Ah, wasn't that a lovely evening", Tamaki says flopping down in a chair.

"It would've been lovelier if you hadn't tried harassing me earlier", Haruhi says as she finishes cleaning up the teacups. Tamaki instantly begins sulking as he begins to defend himself. "Whatever, Senpai."

Kaoru and Hikaru look to each other as they roll their eyes. Ever since Haruhi joined the Host Club and Tamaki found out she was a girl, the two of them have had a connection between each other, though they wouldn't admit it.

The twins saw an opportunity to stop their boredom for a while by messing with their leader's head and mess with Haruhi. But now, the game is getting old and they just want the two of them to get together. With Tamaki being an idiot and Haruhi being too naïve, it may be harder for the twins to bring them close.

An idea comes to Hikaru's head as a sly grin comes across his face, "Say, Kaoru, wouldn't you say that all of us could let loose and relax for a while."

Kaoru looks into his brother's eyes as he is dragged near Kyoya. "Oh~. Right", Kaoru says finally catching on, "I think we're working too hard and deserve a break, especially since it's also Christmas."

Kyoya looks at the twins over his glasses, "You know you are able to take a vacation whenever you need to near a holiday."

"But it would be more fun if we could all go on vacation together. Like a _family_", Hikaru says as he looks to Tamaki from the corner of his eye.

Kyoya looks at the two skeptically as Tamaki jumps up and wraps his arms around the twins' shoulders, "They're right, Kyoya. We need to go on a vacation this Christmas as one big family."

Kyoya sighs as he pushes his glasses up his nose, "I'll see what I can do. What place did you have in mind?" The three of them look at each other.

"Well why not a place that is huge with lots of Christmas decorations", Kaoru suggests.

"With a lot of things you could do and can never get bored of", Hikaru chimes in.

"Oh, are we going on a trip? Can we go someplace with lots of treats", Hunny asks as he clutches his bunny and looks up to Kyoya with sparkling eyes.

"And tons of activities you can do with the family", Tamaki says rubbing his chin and placing a hand on his hip, "Mmm. Oh! And we'll also a big enough suite for all of us to stay in."

Kyoya writes down all the suggestions on his notepad and looks to the group, "I'll get searching right away then."

"Well we could always go to Walt Disney World in the Americas", Haruhi says as she's drying her hands, "But if it's too expensive."

"No way, Haruhi", Hikaru says, wrapping his right arm over her shoulders.

"That's a great idea" Kaoru says, leaning on the left side of his brother.

"Let's go to Walt Disney World!" Both twins exclaim in perfect unison.

Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki all clap as Kyoya pushes up his glasses again, "I think I can make that a possibility. The Otori family is very close to the people who run the theme parks for Disney."

"Then it's decided", Tamaki exclaims as he points his finger to the roof in a dramatic pose, "We're off to Walt Disney World in one week!"

* * *

><p>On December 18, the host club took off from Japan and flew all the way to Orlando, Florida.<p>

"All the preparations are made for our stay. The hotel we will be staying in for the next week is located inside the park, so we won't have to take shutters or any other means of transportation, beside the ones provided in the park. The hotel is the Saratoga Spring and Spa. The suite is made up of three rooms and has a living room with dining space, kitchen, and everyday life needs. To get around the park, your choices are boat, train, monorail, and foot.

"There are many activities and rides to go on and do, so you should never get bored. Restaurants, bakeries, and carts around the park, sell plenty of delicacies. Disney World is the largest park of all the Disney Parks, so there are plenty of decorations for Christmas and shows go on at least every day", Kyoya explains as the group gets off the airplane.

"Wow, Kyoya-senpai. You really went all out. How much did it cost", Haruhi asks, looking up at him.

"This trip probably cost more than the vase you broke."

Haruhi stared at him in a horrid state, "How are you able to pay for all this then?"

"Simple. The one who suggested the place we would vacation pays."

"Oh. Okay, then", Haruhi calms down as she grabs her luggage and then tenses up again, "Wait! I'm the one who suggested the place."

"Yes. It seems so."

"How do you expect me to pay for all this?"

"I'll just have to add that to the debt you **already **owe us", Kyoya says as he pulls his notepad out and makes a note. Haruhi begins sulking as she continues to walk with the rest of the group to the front of the airport.

The Hitachiin twins slowed their pace down so they could walk side by side with Kyoya. "Does Haruhi really need to pay us more money", Kaoru asks.

Kyoya smiles, "No, but it's very amusing to watch her responses to situations like this."

"That's not very kind of you", Hikaru says with a pout.

"It's not very kind either when you mess with our king, Tamaki", Kyoya replies.

"Well that's different", Hikaru says.

"How so", Kyoya asks, raising an eyebrow, "I know you do it for your own personal gain."

"Well we did at the beginning, but now it's just plain old annoying", Kaoru says, also giving a pout.

"Yeah. Now we're just trying to get them together", Hikaru adds in.

"And you really expect Tamaki to realize his love for Haruhi is more than just a father-daughter relationship?" Both twins look down embarrassed as Kyoya sighs, "Alright. I'll help."

Both twins looked to him shocked. "You seriously mean it", both ask in unison.

"Yeah. Who knows, this may be interesting." The twins high-five each other.

"So then you wouldn't mind bunking with us", Hikaru asks with a smirk.

Kyoya shows a smile himself, "Not at all. Just don't be loud when I'm asleep."

"Deal."

A limousine is parked out in front with a chauffeur holding up a sign which said "Ouran Host Club" in kanji. The luggage was placed in the car and everyone piled in.

"Wow, Takashi. Look how amazing the place looks. It's so big", Hunny says as he looks out the window and sees the amusement park. Mori nods his head in agreement as he looks out the window as well.

The others, beside Kyoya, look out the window as well and stare at the Magic Kingdom in awe.

"It's beautiful", Tamaki says with a huge smile and tears rolling down his face.

"It's huge", the twins say as they pulled out the map Kyoya had gotten while researching the information, "There's at least five parks."

"Seven, actually. Walt Disney World is at least 30,800 acres and has many attractions and activities", Kyoya says as he pushes up his glasses. The twins look at him in awe.

"How come so much land", Haruhi asks turning to Kyoya.

"Walt Disney, the founder of all things Disney, wanted a bigger land then Disneyland in Anaheim, California and wanted a park on the east side of the United States. He found the perfect spot here in Orlando, Florida and instantly got to work. Sadly, Walt died before the completion of Walt Disney World and his brother, Roy Disney, took over the project. This used to be all swamp land until Disney came along."

All of them looked in awe of the knowledge Kyoya possessed. "That's amazing", Haruhi says. Everyone nods there head as the limo comes to a stop.

The chauffeur opens the door and takes out the luggage. The host club steps out and takes a look around.

"Wow. Its night already", Tamaki says looking up to the starry sky.

"Yes, well it did take a while to fly from Japan to Florida", Kyoya says, "Shall we?"

The group begins walking into the building as they enter into a circular room with different paintings on the wall and a horse statue in the middle. Along the walls were wreath ropes with lights on them and wreaths connecting them. A huge Christmas tree was on one side of the room with ornaments and lights decorating it.

Kyoya walks up to one of the front desks as the others look around in awe.

"This is amazing", Haruhi says as she looks at one of the pictures.

"What do you think the room Kyoya got for us looks like", Tamaki asks, looking at the same picture Haruhi was.

"Why not go find out", Kyoya asks as he walks back to the group. Everyone turns around as Kyoya hands Kaoru, Mori, and Haruhi cards. "I was able to get us four keys to the room and I've handed three of them to the people who are more responsible." Hunny hugs his bunny as he puts his thumb in his mouth while Tamaki and Hikaru look horrified. "Plus, this will also prevent us from waiting around for someone in our group to come and open the door for us."

"So does that mean we can go check out our room now", Hunny asks as he continues holding Usa-chan while flowers appear around his head.

"Be my guest", Kyoya says stepping to the side.

"Yeah", both twins exclaim as they rush through the hallway in the lobby to the exit outside with the others behind.

"Where is the room we're staying in", Hikaru asks, looking around.

"And what number", Kaoru asks.

"It's actually a grand villa we're staying in. In another building", Kyoya says. Everyone's mouth, except Mori's, drop as Kyoya pushes his glasses up. "Don't worry. It's not a very long walk from here and our luggage has already been dropped off so you don't half to worry about carrying someone else's weight."

They all take a deep breath as they begin their walk to their room.

* * *

><p>"Wow. You sure this is a resort suite and not a house", Hikaru asks, stepping inside of the villa.<p>

"Yup. Disney just goes all out to make sure guests feel at home", Kyoya says going into the living room to make sure all the luggage was there.

"This doesn't feel like home to me. It feels like I'm in a castle. We're seriously staying here for the next seven days", Haruhi asks while going in the kitchen and looking out the huge window the dining room had to offer.

"There's even an upstairs that shows a view of the living room", Hunny says waving down to Mori who was admiring the different antiques in the room.

"Disney surely knows how to make one feel special", Mori says walking over to the stairs that was next to the door.

"I wonder what this place looks like with the sun coming in through the big windows this place offers", Tamaki says as he twirls in the living room.

"And there's rooms and beds for all of us", Kaoru says as he comes out of the master bedroom.

"Well, accept one", Hikaru says as he walks out behind his brother.

"I'll stay out in the living room since I'm the only girl", Haruhi says as she inspects the couch to see if it can pull out or not.

"Actually, Haruhi", Kyoya says as the twins grab Haruhi and Tamaki by the wrists and their luggage and drag them up the stairs to the room on the right on the second floor, "you and our 'king' shall be staying in a room together since Hunny and Mori shall be staying in one room and the twins and I will be staying in another room."

The twins shove the two in the room and shut the door. Haruhi blinks at the door, dumbfounded, as Tamaki has a huge blush on his face.

"Well I guess we should be off to bed now", Haruhi says as she puts her suitcase on her bed and takes her pajamas out.

Tamaki turns to her horror stricken, "How can you be calm about this?"

Haruhi looks at him in innocent curiosity, "What do you mean, senpai? It's not like we'll be doing anything in here."

Tamaki blushes more as Haruhi begins to walk to the bathroom to get changed. Meanwhile downstairs, the twins are cracking up as they hear Tamaki continue to shout and Haruhi acting calm as ever.

Hunny looks at the twins confused as flowers continue to hang around him, "What are you guys laughing about?"

Kaoru is the first one to calm down and look at Hunny. "Tamaki and-and… Haruhi", Kaoru says in between laugh, "They'r-they're…both…"

"CLUELESS", Hikaru finishes as the twins go back in another fit of laughter.

Hunny blinks cutely, "What do you mean?"

"We're…we're trying to get the…the two of them together."

"So we put them in that room together."

"That's not nice. I'm going to go tell Haru-chan." The twins instantly step in front of Hunny before he could run off. Mori steps behind Hunny in case the twins try anything, of course Hunny doesn't really need protecting, but Mori doesn't want to see him get hurt.

The twins smile wickedly with stars in their eyes and shadows over their faces.

"If you don't tell", Hikaru begins.

"We'll give you this", Kaoru finishes, pulling out one of Hunny's favorite foods.

Hunny gasps, "Strawberry shortcake." Hunny grabs the plate and nods his head. Mori shakes his head and follow Hunny up to their room which was on the left side of the stairs on the second floor.

Hikaru and Kaoru flash a smirk at each other in accomplishment. They walk into the master bedroom which was their room. They shut the door and take off their shirts.

Kaoru yawns as he pulls back the covers, "Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Kaoru", Hikaru responds as he moves their luggage to the other side of the room.

"Do you really think we can get those two together? Do you think what we're doing is the right thing?"

Hikaru goes to his brother and lies next to him, "Definitely. Why would you think otherwise?"

Kaoru blushes as he curls more next to Hikaru, "No reason." Hikaru blushes, as well, as he holds Kaoru more protectively.

They both slowly begin to fall asleep as everything is still in their room. The bed begins to rock as a moan is heard on the left side of the bed.

Both twins' eyes snap open as Kaoru turns over and lifts up the blanket. Hikaru looks over Kaoru's shoulder in curiosity. "Ah!" Both twins scream and jump out of the bed and see Kyoya in bed lying next to them without his shirt on.

Kyoya groans as he sends a death glare at the two. Both 'eep' as Kyoya stretches out his body, "I told you two to keep it down while I was sleeping." Both twins shake as they clutch each other.

"Well, you scarred us", Hikaru says, letting go of Kaoru.

"Yeah", Kaoru says.

"Well it wasn't my fault you two decided to jump into bed I was sleeping in."

"But there's no other bed", Kaoru whines. Kyoya glares at him as Kaoru gives another 'eep' and hides behind Hikaru.

"If you're occupying the bed, where are we supposed to sleep", Hikaru asks with sleepy, sad eyes.

"Figure it out", Kyoya says throwing the covers back over his body. Both twins whine as they look at each other.

They shrug and crawl back on the bed, being careful not to wake the Shadow King from his sleep.


End file.
